Francesco Maria Veracini
thumb|right|230px|Francesco Maria Veracini Francesco Maria Veracini (Florence, 1 februari 1690 – aldaar, 31 oktober 1768) was een Italiaans componist en violist. Levensloop Veracini kreeg zijn eerste muziek- en vioollessen van zijn grootvader Francesco di Niccolò. Van 1702 tot 1711 was hij in Rome en kreeg hij een opleiding aan de Scuola di Casini, waar hij - vanzelfsprekend - ook Giovanni Maria Casini (1652-1719) als muziekleraar had. Verdere leraren waren Francesco Feroci (1673-1759) en Giovanni Giuseppe (Antonio) Bemabei (1649-1732). In 1711 en 1712 speelde hij in Venetië viool in de Basiliek van San Marco en in de Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari. In 1711 schreef hij ook een Concert voor viool en strijkers, hobo's en trompetten, dat uitgevoerd werd bij een feest tot de eer van de intronisatie van keizer Karel VI van het Heilige Roomse Rijk in de Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari. In 1712 zou Giuseppe Tartini diep onder de indruk geweest zijn van Veracini's vioolspel. In de lente van 1712 ging zijn oratorium Il trionfo della innocenza patrocinata da S. NiccoIò in Florence in première. Het volgden jaren waar hij door Europa trok. In 1714 was hij voor een bepaalde tijd in Londen en voerde soli op de viool uit tijdens de pauzen in het Queen's Theater. In 1715 was hij in dienst van keurvorst Johan Willem van de Palts in Düsseldorf. Hij kwam in 1716 terug naar Venetië. In Venetië schreef hij zes ouvertures en een vioolsonate, die hij opdroeg aan prins Friedrich August, de zoon van August II van Polen, bijgenaamd De Sterke. De prins was zelf een uitstekende muziekliefhebber en hij haalde Veracini in 1717 aan het hof in Dresden, waar hij kamermuziek uitvoerde en samen met de prins musiceerde. Verder was Veracini verantwoordelijk voor het aantrekken van Italiaanse zangeressen en zangers voor de opera in Dresden. In 1723 was Veracini weer terug in Florence en speelde kerkmuziek en schreef een oratorium. Deze periode tot 1733 was voor hem niet succesvol en hij kreeg de bijnaam "cappo pazzo" (warhoofd). In 1733 ging hij naar Londen en gaf vele concerten in de Opera of the Nobility. Hij schreef ook meerdere opera's, onder andere Adriano in Siria, La Clemenza di Tito en 1738 Rosalinda alsook 1744 het oratorium L'errore di Salomono. Maar ook in Londen was hij niet gelukkig, omdat het muziekleven vooral door de muziek van Georg Friedrich Händel beïnvloed werd. Terug in Florence werd hij kapelmeester aan verschillende kerken en concentreerde zich volledig op de kerkmuziek. In 1755 werd hij Maestro di cappella aan de San Pancrazio en bleef in die functie tot zijn overlijden. In zijn laatste jaren had hij nog vele optredens als violist en kapelmeester. In 1744 publiceerde hij zijn grootste vioolsonates, de 12 Sonates accademiche, op. 2. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1711 Concerto in re maggiore, voor viool en 8 instrumenten *# Allegro moderato *# Largo *# Allegro moderato * 1716 Overture No. 1 in Bes groot *# Largo - Allegro - Largo - Allegro *# Gavotte (Allegro) *# Menuett *# Sarabande *# Aire: Allegro * 1716 Overture No. 2 in F groot *# Largo - Allegro - Largo - Allegro *# Gavotte *# Sarabande *# Menuett *# Gigue *# Menuett * 1716 Overture No. 3 in Bes groot *# Largo - Allegro *# Aire (Allegro) *# Allegro *# Sarabande *# Gigue * 1716 Overture No. 4 in F groot *# Largo - Allegro *# Gavotte (Allegro) *# Appoggiato *# Gavotte & Rondeau: Allegro *# Gigue * 1716 Overture No. 5 in Bes groot *# Largo - Allegro *# Menuet *# Gigue *# Rigaudon * 1716 Overture No. 6 in Bes groot *# Allegro 03:42 *# Largo 02:10 *# Allegro 02:46 *# Menuett * 1722 La Liberazione del Popolo ebreo dal naufragio di Faraone * 1727 L'incoronazione di Davidde * 1738 Ouvertüre nel Partenio (ouverture tot de opera "Partenio") * 1739 Piangete al pianto mio * Aria Schiavona in si b maggiore, voor orkest * Concerto a cinque in la maggiore, voor viool en orkest * Concerto a cinque in re maggiore, voor viool en orkest * 2 Concerti in si minore e in re maggiore * 6 Concerti * Concerto per violino concertante, 2 violini, alto et basso Missen, oratoria en gewijde muziek * 1708 Sara in Egitto, oratorium * 1711 Il Trionfo dell'innocenza patrocinata da San Niccolò, oratorium * 1711 Missa, ter ere van een nieuwe apostolische nuntius * 1715 L'Empietà distrutta nella caduta di Gerico, oratorium * 1715 Mosè al Mar Rosso, oratorium * 1720 La Caduta del savio nell'idolatria di Salomone oratorium * 1739 Te Deum, ter ere van de verkiezing van de Florentijnse Paus Clemens XII * 1744 L'errore di Salomone Muziektheater Opera's Vocale muziek * 6 Arie, per soprano * M'assalgono affanno, aria * Nice e Tirsi, per soprano e alto * Parla al ritratto dell'Amante, per soprano e basso * Ut relevet miserum canone, vocale Kamermuziek * 1716 12 Sonates, voor blokfluit en basso continuo * 1721 12 Sonates, voor viool en basso continuo, op. 1 * 1744 12 Sonates accademiche, voor viool en basso continuo, op. 2 Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1792-1936, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1989, 491 p., ISBN 88 7837 007 X * Sergio Durante, Pierluigi Petrobelli: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Storia della musica al Santo di Padova, Neri Pozza Editore, 1990, 390 p. * Ursula Pesek, Hans-Peter Schmitz: Flötenmusik aus drei Jahrhunderten : Komponisten : Werke : Anregungen, Basel: Bärenreiter, 2. Auflage, 1993, 320 p., ISBN 978-3761809853 * Simon McVeigh: The violinist in London's concert life 1750-1784 - Felice Giardini and his contemporaries, New York: Garland, 1989 * Betty Matthews: The Royal Society of Musicians of Great Britain : list of members 1738-1984, London: Royal Society of Musicians, 1985 * Boris Schwarz: Great masters of the violin : From Corelli and Vivaldi to Stern, Zukerman and Perlman, New York: Simon and Schuster, 1983, 671 p. * John Walter Hill: The anti-galant attitude of F.M. Veracini. - Studies in musicology in honor of Otto E. Albrecht, Kassel 1980. S. 158-196. * John Walter Hill: The life and works of Francesco Maria Veracini, Ann Arbor, Mich.: UMI Research Press 1979. XI, 540 S. * John Walter Hill: Veracini in Italy, Music and Letters. 56 (1975), S. 257-276. * John Walter Hill: The life and works of Francesco Maria Veracini, Harvard. 1971. dissertation. (Note: "1971/72") * Franz Stieger:'' Opernlexikon - Teil II'': Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon : nordiskt och allmänt upplagsverk för tonkonst, musikliv och dans, Stockholm: Sohlmans Förlag, (1951-) * Frits Noske: Verdi and the musical figure of death, Atti del III. Congresso internazionale di studi verdiani. Milano 1974. S. 349-386. * Ornella Zanuso Mauri: L'editoria fonografica e Verdi (con riferimento agli altimi dicci anni), Atti del II. Congresso internazionale di studi verdiani. Milano 1974. S. 607-61 1. * Ursula Gunther: Der Briefwechsel Veracini - Nuitter - Du Lode zur Revision des "Don Carlos", Studien zur italienisch-deutschen Musikgeschichte. 9 (1974), S. 414-444. * Ursula Gunther: Documents inconnus concernant les relations de Verdi avec l'Opera de Paris, Atti del III. Congresso internazionale di studi verdiani. Milano 1974. S. 564-583. * Franco Carlo Ricci: Note sull'opera violinistica di Francesco Maria Veracini, Roma: Bulzoni 1974. 104 S. * Mary Gray White: The Life of Francesco Maria Veracini, in: Music & Letters, 53/1 (januari 1972) 18-35 * Mary Gray White: F.M. Veracini's "Dissertazioni sopra l'Opera Quinta del Corelli", The Music Review. 32 (1971), S. 1-26. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Guido Salvetti: Le "Sonate Accademiche" di Francesco M. Veracini, Chigiana. 5 (1968), S. 127-141. * David Ewen: Great composers 1300-1900 - A biographical and critical guide, New York: H. W. Wilson Company, 1966, 429 p., ISBN 978-0-8242-0018-3 * Mario Fabbri: Appunti didattici e reflessioni critiche di un musicista preromantico. - Le inedite "Annotazioni sulla Musica" di Francesco Maria Veracini, Quaderni della Rassegna musicale. 3 (1965), S. 25-54. * Mario Fabbri: Gli ultimi anni di vita di Francesco Maria Veracini, Collectanea Historiae Musicae. 3 (1963), S. 91-108. * Mario Fabbri: Le acute censure di Francesco M. Veracini a L'Arte della Fuga di Francesco Geminiani, in: Le celebrazioni del 1963 e alcune nuove indagini sulla musica italiana del XVIII e XIX secolo, Firenze: Leo S. Olschki, 1963 * Helen Margaret Smith: F.M. Veracini's II Trionfo della prattica musicale, Indiana (Bloomington). 1963. dissertation. 303 S. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Theodore Baker: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Fourth edition revised and enlarged, New York: G. Schirmer, 1940 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti : Supplemento, Milan: Sonzogno, 1938, 806 p. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * A.R. Naldo: Un trattato inedito e ignoto di F.M. Veracini, Revista Musicale Italiana 42, 617-35. * Csaba Toronyay: Francesco Maria Veracini (1685-1750), A Zene (Budapest) Jg. 1936, Nr. 14/15. S. 274-76 * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * Sydney Grew: Makers of music - The story of singers and instrumentalists, London: G. T. Foulis, 1926 * Marc Pincherle: Les violonistes compositeurs et virtuoses, Paris: Henri Laurens, Editeur, 1922 Categorie:Italiaans componist Categorie:Italiaans dirigent Categorie:Italiaans violist Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Barokcomponist Categorie:Christelijke muziek de:Francesco Maria Veracini en:Francesco Maria Veracini eo:Francesco Maria Veracini es:Francesco Maria Veracini fr:Francesco Maria Veracini it:Francesco Maria Veracini ja:フランチェスコ・マリア・ヴェラチーニ nn:Francesco Maria Veracini no:Francesco Maria Veracini ro:Francesco Maria Veracini